Harry Potter and the Different Beginning
by melanietudor312
Summary: What if Harry's parents survived that horrible Halloween night? What if he wasn't an only child? What if he had an aunt by his father? Harry has a family that will support him and stand by his side, as he battles Voldemort.


Chapter 1

I am new here so I hope you all like my alternate universe story. What if Harry's parents lived? What if he had a younger sister? What if his father was not an only child? You will find out in this story. I will follow the storyline of the books and movies. Please no flame reviews. I am doing the best I can.

October 31, 1981

Hogwarts School

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and was doing paperwork. He was exhausted, but this needed to be done. Suddenly, an alarm went off. He rushed to his adjoining room and saw on his map his worst fear: The Potters were being attacked. They were under the Fidelous Charm and were in hiding from Lord Voldemort. They had defied him 3 times and he knew that this time, they may not be so lucky. They had a family now and Albus knew that they were at risk the most.

"Minerva, please watch the school. I must go to Godric's Hollow." he said to the deputy Headmistress.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Albus apparated in front of the luxurious cottage the Potter family called home. Everything seemed peaceful. Albus lit his wand and looked around. Everything seemed normal. But, why had the alarms gone off? Albus walked closer to the house and noticed the wards were down. Suddenly, a man's scream became loud.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed.

Albus rushed into the house and to his horror, saw James Potter being tortured by 3 Death Eaters on his living room floor.

"Well, well looks like we have company." One of the Death Eater Eaters said, as he began to duel Albus.

Albus, being an experienced duelist, was no match for the young Death Eater. Albus quickly Stunned him and and his comrades. He took off their mask and discovered that they were Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch, Jr. Albus looked down, with pity at these 3 men, who were students of his at one time.

_BOOM!_

Albus heard from the upstairs level of the house. It sounded like furniture had collapsed. Albus rushed up the stairs and saw Emily Black [Potter], James' younger sister and Sirius Black's wife battling Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most faithful follower. Emily was equally matched and was a recent graduate of the Auror Program.

"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix screamed, as a jet of green light flew from her wand.

Emily dodged it and sent a stunning spell right at Bellatrix, who couldn't dodge it. Bellatrix was hit squarely in the chest and tumbled down the stairs, unconscious.

"Well done, Emily? However, what are you doing here?" Albus asked the young woman.

Emily stared at her former Headmaster.

"Well I-"

Suddenly, the room next to them exploded. Albus and Emily were thrown back from the blast. The air was filled with smoke and the remains of the door.

"Oh, NO! HARRY! LILY!" Emily screamed, as she headed towards the room.

The room was in disarray. She could not believe that this was her nephews room. She was fearing the worst, when she heard a small cry.

"Emy Emy!" she heard.

She headed toward the wall, which would have been Harry's crib. Her 15 month old nephew was sitting up, unhurt, except from a small scar on his head, which still oozed a little blood.

"Oh, Harry. Come here. Aunt Emily's here. Are you ok?" the 20 year old asked the small toddler.

Before Harry could answer, Emily heard a small moan from under a pile of wood. She used her wand to remove the wood and there, barely conscious was her sister-in-law, Lily. She was had no visible injuries, but Emily could tell she had been dueling.

"Lily? Wake up." Emily said, to her injured sister-in-law.

Suddenly, Emily heard a cry come from the master bedroom.

"Albus, please go check the baby." Emily asked, as she conjured a stretcher and levitated Lily onto it

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Albus went into the Potter Master Bedroom. In a bassinet at the foot of the bed, was a small infant baby girl. She was Melanie Lily Potter, James and Lily's newborn daughter. She was born on August 25 and was a little more than two months old. She was beautiful. She had Lily's auburn hair and James's hazel eyes.

"There, little one. You are safe." Albus said, as he lifted her up.

Albus went downstairs, where he saw Emily tending to her brother. James was unconscious. At the corner of his eyes, Albus could see that the Death Eaters were bound.

"Well done, Mrs. Black. Have you notified your husband and Mr. Lupin?" He asked, as he conjured another stretcher and levitated an unconscious James Potter on it.

Emily nodded her head.

"Sirius went to find Peter. Remus will meet us at St. Mungo's." She answered.

Albus walked toward the door.

"I am going to contact the Aurors. Get James and Lily to the hospital." He ordered the young witch.

Emily put her hand on the two stretchers and Disappatated out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Emily was at the hospital waiting, when her husband, Sirius Black, walked in.

"How are they, love?" He asked, with concern, as he hugged his wife of six months.

Emily shook her head.

"They haven't told me anything yet." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

Sirius put his arm around his wife. He knew that her and James were very close. When she was in Hogwarts, James would drop anything for her.

Suddenly, a Healer walked out.

"Emily Black?" He said.

Emily stood up.

"How is my brother and his wife?" She asked.

The Healer smiled.

"Your brother suffered no extensive damage from the Cruciatus Curse. He will be sore for a few days. Mrs. Potter has a concussion and several bruises, but other than that, she will be fine, also." He told Emily.

Emily jumped for joy, as Sirius sat down. Emily sat down next to him.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes.

"Peter betrayed them. He gave them up to Voldemort." He said, as anger blazed his gray eyes.

Emily's eyes opened, in horror.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Sirius nodded.

"When I found him, I told him about the attack on Godric's Hollow. He knew facts that I didn't tell him. He then confessed to telling Voldemort everything. All if a sudden, he cut off one of his fingers and then he blew the whole street up, killing 12 Muggles. I caught him, since he transformed into a rat. He is in Azkaban, awaiting trial." Sirius said.

Emily shook in anger.

"THAT BLOODY FUCKING TRAITOR!" She screamed, attracting attention.

Sirius tried his best to calm his wife down,but to no avail.

"Why did he do it? How could he do this?" Emily asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"We were his friends, almost like family and he betrayed the only brother I have and his family to Voldemort. I hope the Dementors give his sorry arse the Kiss." Emily replied bitterly.

Sirius held his wife, as Dumbledore walked in.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Sirius asked his former headmaster.

Albus sat down next to the couple.

"I had to see how James and Lily were." he said.

Emily smiled at her former Headmaster.

"They will be fine." she said.

Albus smiled.

"I have taken Harry and Melanie to the Weasleys, Emily. Its a wonder Harry survived. The scar on his head suggest he was hit with the Killing Curse." he said.

Emily looked at the old wizard, in shock.

"How is he alive then, Albus?" She asked.

Albus shook his head.

"I wont know that, until I speak to Lily. However, I think that because she was willing to die, to protect him with her life, it made a blood protection." he said.

Emily smiled. her family had survived. She couldn't bare to lose anymore family and friends.

"Emily, we have to go to Lestrange Manor. Remus Flooed me just now." Sirius said.

Emily looked at Albus.

"Will you stay with them?" she asked.

Albus nodded.

Emily grabbed Sirius' hand and Disapparated out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Emily and Sirius appeared next to Remus.

"Well,there you are" he said, with his warm smile.

Emily smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

"So, why did you call us here, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus pointed to a little dark-brown haired little boy. He was about three years old and was sleeping.

"Bellatrix had a son?" Sirius asked, in disbelief.

Sirius never knew his eldest cousin would have a child, since she was a devout Death Eater.

"Yes, she did. His name is Rigel Pollux Lestrange. He is three years old and he was born in April 1978. He is their only child." Remus said.

Emily got on her knees and started to caress the sleeping child's head.

"What will happen to him, since Rodolphus and Bellatrix are going to Azkaban?" she asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Bella has two sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda has an eight year old daughter already and was disowned for marrying a Muggleborn. Narcissa has a son, that is a year old." Sirius said.

Emily looked at her husband.

"Why don't we keep him, sweetheart? You are the only Black male family member that is alive. We could give him a loving life and he would grow up not supporting the Dark Arts." she said.

Sirius looked at his wife, in shock. They had never discussed having children.

"Are you sure? I mean, we have only been married for six months and we both have busy careers. How would we manage it?" he asked.

Emily grabbed his hand.

"We will manage." she said.

Sirius smiled and hugged his wife. He really didn't want to send his little cousin to Narcissa Malfoy.

Emily picked up the sleeping toddler and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Rigel." she said.


End file.
